Flames Won't Burn
by ShadowMayne
Summary: A spirit is taking men and killing them. Sam is young and trying to stop her. Dean is hurt and on the to kill list. Only two will see the sunrise, but which two? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never have, never will.

**ShadowMayne: **hey guys. This is something I wrote while I was on holidays. Review and give me suggestions. I have the plot planned out, but I'm sure if I want to continue or not.

**Flames Won't Burn**

Not all spirits are bad, no, some can be nice. Some might even save your life. But why was it that the spirits Sam and Dean Winchester had the habit of meeting were out to kill them?

Dean had always said it was because of Sam's ESP thing, but Sam begged to differ. He blamed their father. Looking for trouble always causes trouble to find you.

It didn't help that Dean and John had spent the last decade hunting and killing everything and anything supernatural that so much as flinched. It was ironic, that now, the hunters were the hunted.

Sam looked over to Dean; his bad ass attitude was probably the only thing keeping the wounded warrior upright. Every time Dean tried to hide a wince of pain, or wiped away a trial of blood Sam felt a wave of guilt wash over him. It was his stupidity that got them here.

As though Dean could read his mind he turned and smiled. "Stupidity got us into this mess, why can't it get us out?" He asked quirkily as always.

Sam smiled slightly; Dean's humor always helped him feel better about the hunt. It gave him an odd, uncomfortable confidence, reminded him that Dean was there, in a way their father never had.

"Any bright ideas?" Dean asked, and then he tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement. "Cos' we need some bright ideas…"

Again Sam shrugged. It could be any moment the spirit would come back; any second Dean could collapse from blood loss, any minute the screams of another captive would echo around the walls, any day the police would find the bodies of thirteen men with no cleat connection.

Sam was both lucky and unlucky in this situation. Lucky that he was not on the "to kill" list yet, and unlucky that he might loose his protector and brother Dean to this evil.

They first heard about the problem last week and since then the problem only got worse and more personal.

It had been the usual Winchester day, after vanquishing a little demon they were headed south, stopping at a gas station just out of state.

Sam had instantly set up his computer bringing up bookmarked news articles from his last sleepless night, he was sure Dean thought he was getting sleep these days, and he never planned on informing him differently.

Dean had collapsed into a booth, talked up the waitress and ended up pashing her out back for half an hour. That was so "Dean" though; it was always the same anit-climatic goodbye with him. Dean usually stood up and pecked the woman in question's cheek and left.

This time, however, Dean's five-minute girlfriend was less willing to give up her new found love and so they had been roped into staying another hour or so while she flittered about offering them tea and coffee as they looked for a new job in the paper.

"Dean, I might have found something." Sam had said re-reading the article. Dean's eyebrows had risen in question and his eyes snapped instantly to his brothers.

"What did you find?" He had asked.

"Some people…umm, men actually have been going missing in a town called Atsville." Sam had watched Dean process this before continuing. "All of them left the same bar. And when ever one goes missing someone starts burning, the catch, nothing, and I mean _nothing _burns. There's no sign any fire was present, it's like the flames and smoke are a hallucination everyone gets or something."

Dean had smirked. "Sounds like a job for Sam the man and Dean the…Dean the…?" he frowned.

"Dean the bean?" Sam had offered only to receive a punch in the arm.

"Let's get going." Dean had said standing and strolling over to his waitress. After the usual anti-climatic parting they left and went to Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala.

The car was Dean's love. Sometimes Sam swore that his brother and the car were soul mates; he had never doubted that Dean would marry the black beast if he could.

Slouching in the front seat Dean pulled the article from Sam's hands and frowned.

"None of the men who went missing were local and all them had been to the bar at least once before." Sam informed his brother.

Dean stared at Sam as they pulled into the bar in question's parking lot.

"I've been to this bar before.'

------ ------- ------

JUST SO YOU KNOW

Atsville isn't actually a place, I don't think. I've never been to America, so be nice.

AUTHORS NOTE

Please, please tell me if you want me to keep going. I wasn't going to but if someone wants me to I will. All reviews are important to me and I'm happy to keep going. I have another half of a chapter written, I will try to update soon.

Anyways, PLEASE review, it'll mean a lot. Bye bye and keep smilin' Shadowmayne. : )


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys…OMG! Ten reviews, that's the most I've ever gotten in a day! Thanks, I guess you want me to keep going, so I will. Here's the next chapter, just for you!

Hope you like it.

**Flames Won't Burn**

**Chapter Two**

Sam turned to stare at his brother, almost positive he was hearing things. "Huh?"

Dean smirked. "Was I speaking French? How foolish of me." He began talking slowly and clearly as though he was talking to a two year old.

"I've," He pointed to himself. "Been to this bar," He motioned to the building before them, "Before."

Sam would have sworn, but it just wasn't him. His mind was working double time suddenly, how could he have come here without checking Dean was out of danger, he knew his father and Dean had spent ages road tripping here and there.

How could he be so stupid?

"You can't come in then." He said instantly.

"Why?"

"Dean! Something could kill you!" Sam exclaimed, staring at his brother in disbelief.

"I'm already here aren't I? They might grab me from the car!" He said theatrically.

"Fine, but on your head be it." Sam announced, climbing out of the Impala and heading towards the front doors of the bar.

Dean shrugged, smirking slightly and following after his brother. "As long as it's not the face," he murmured.

Sam looked around the bar, trying to put together a metal list of everyone present: A twenty year old waitress serving and group of five college boys and a couple of local labourers playing pool.

"Man, this place was thriving last time." Dean announced quietly.

"Guess a psycho kidnapper tends to ward people off…" Sam suggested.

"Maybe…I gotta use the bathroom." Dean turned and left Sam standing there, looking like an idiot. Sighing, Sam watched his brother's retreating back for a moment before plopping into the nearest chair and studying the interactions between everyone visible.

Dean pushed open the door, about to return to Sam when he heard a voice.

"Dean…long times no see."

Dean turned to see the smiling face. "Hey…" He replied.

What happened next her never expected. Hands come to his temple and he fell, into an inviting darkness. With a last effort he screamed.

"SAM!" then all was silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"SAM!" He heard the yell and stood up, determined to find his brother, but when he got to the hallway, he saw something he'd never seen before.

----------- -------------------- -------------------

Hey, I am sooooooooo sorry this took so long. School is never nice to people, homework this, assignment that, it's a wonder I have time to sleep. **But anyways, I will update soon if I can, and extra soon if I get reviews**. (I know it is short, sorry)

Read and Review.

Keep Smilin' :) ShadowMayne.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys, sorry this too so long. Really sorry, I didn't mean to leave you hanging. Thanks for the reviews, Deana.

**Flames Won't Burn**

**Chapter Three**

Sam didn't believe it. Sure he'd heard about it, but it still looked completely unrealistic.

The hallway was on fire, smoke and flames everywhere, yet he couldn't smell the smoke, or feel the heat and touch the flames. It's like they weren't even there.

He walked through the flames as though they weren't there, hoping he wasn't going to get scorched.

Bending down to the ground he checked to see if Dean was there, or if he could see any clues.

Running a hand over the carpet his fingers collided with a sticky substance. He pulled his hand back using the firelight to see. Blood smeared his fingers, and he knew it was Dean's.

The fire moved forward and licked his fingers. His jaw dropped at what happened.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dean lay unmoving in the back of a warehouse. Unaware of where he was.

A figure was crouched over him, her shining eyes watching him closely.

"You betrayed me Dean," She whispered. "You came here once before and we spoke…I asked you one thing, asked you to be utterly honest with me for one night, just like I ask every man who comes, and you lied, lied to me Dean…how could you?"

Dean moaned as she left, her feet padding on the ground. All he could see were flames, tall licking flames. Every where, all around him.

All he could feel was a dull throbbing in his head, yet somewhere, deep inside the inner workings of his mind, he processed what the voice had said, and he understood, this wasn't a supernatural being, this was a crazy loner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The flames won't burn. They aren't there to destroy anything, quite the opposite. They are there to _clean. _

Dean's blood vanished into the flames as though it had never been there. Ingenious really.

The fire keeps the people away and it gets rid of the evidence, perfect.

Only thing is, it was burning away any leads Sam had…any way of finding Dean. Sighing, he stood up and left the bar, sprinting to the Impala.

He sat in the front seat for a moment trying to figure out where someone would take Dean.

They couldn't have gone far…hurt or not Dean was hard to carry anywhere. Ok…If the fire burns the evidence; it means they only just left when he got there.

Scanning the area his eyes set on a building few hundred metres feet away, hiding behind a small bunch of trees.

He slammed the car door, cringing when he thought of what Dean would yell if he knew.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dean moved slightly, his vision foggy. Some one was in front of him. He tried to move…something was wrapped around him arms and ankles…what was it? Rope?

A flash of silver caught his attention…a knife?

--------------------- ------------------------- --------------

Hey guys, I know I said I'd update faster…sorry.

I will update as soon as I can, promise. Please review, I really appreciate any comments, they help me write more.

Keep Smilin' and reviewin' :) ShadowMayne.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry guys. I know I said I'd update sooner! I promised myself I wouldn't slack off with writing, don't worry, this isn't abandoned there's just a lot going on right now. More is coming, promise! Read and review please.

**Chapter Four**

The knife came closer, biting into Dean's pale flesh. Stars burst into his eyes and pain erupted everywhere. He held in a scream, biting his lip until a steady flow of blood trickled down his chin.

"You lied to me Dean!" A voice yelled, and then it all stopped as he plunged into darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam made his way slowly through the long grass, ever nearing the building. Praying Dean was ok he fingered the rifle in his hands.

The door was well oiled, almost making no noise when he slid it open and crept into the room.

Keeping a sharp eye he made his way systematically along the hallways, checking the doors, always hoping to see Dean's face grinning back to him, fearing finding a lifeless body.

Still finding nothing was worse. It reminded him that there something had Dean and his brother was still hurt. For all he knew his protector was being tortured to death at this very second and what was he doing? Standing in empty warehouse without any real reason to be there. Sighing he turned and made his way out of the room, ignoring all the noises that started as he moved towards the door.

He never heard the moan. He never heard the sound of a knife cutting through rope, through flesh. The only thing that would have snapped him to reality would be a scream.

But pride kept one from coming.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The figure cringed when the man paused at the door, double checking the room, as though he knew his brother was here.

It turned back to the body on the floor below it. Blood pouring from the wounds around its wrists and face.

"You lied." It whispered to the being. "But don't worry, I can't kill you here, they know."

The figure trembled slightly.

"I'll take you somewhere so far away they won't find you until it's too late." The figure smiled. Lifting the now limp body into its arms and vanishing, sending and glare to the eleven men who waited behind her.

She smiled. Remember each time she had met them.

_She let Dean dote upon her. Let him take her to dinner. She smiled as he kissed her forehead. _

_He made it clear it was to be a one night stand, but she didn't mind. She was just searching for the truth. Because she was sick of being lied to. Sick of people concealing facts, she hated the newspapers for lying to the public, hated men who cheated on their wives and denied it every day. _

_Liars would die. _

"_What's up?" He asked, sensing her anger and sadness._

"_Dean…" She whispered, coming closer. "Promise me one thing?" She asked. _

_He nodded slightly, "what is it?"_

"_Answer this with the truth?"_

_Once again he nodded, bewildered and slightly drunk._

"_What is it that you and your father do? Why are you here?"_

"_We hunt ghosts." He said, smiling slightly, his voice slurred by the influence of beer._

_Her eyes narrowed, this was disgraceful, even the liars usually tried to hide it, but hunting ghosts? She was insulted, the next time she saw him she'd take him away, save the world from his evil, from his lies. _

She dropped the body to the ground unceremoniously. "Don't worry baby, your brother can join you…then he can see your evil gone from the world…" She paused, bending down to check the body's pulse.

She shrugged. "Guess he's too late."

------------ ----------------- -----------

Once again I apologise for the delay in updates. Sorry! Please keep reviewing, it is good motivation to write and update soon.

**Keep Smilin' and reviewin' :) ShadowMayne. **


	5. Chapter 5

I apologise for the shortness of my chapters and once again ask that you review.

**Chapter Five**

Charles Anderson was anything but a liar. He prided himself on telling the truth; in fact he could proudly say he was one of the most talented doctors in the area.

He had personally been surprised when a young girl had accepted his invitation to dinner, and then proceeded to ask him if he was married, making him vow to tell the truth.

He had hastily and inconspicuously removed his wedding ring and smiled, unwilling to hurt the poor girl who looked up with such innocent eyes.

Being only twenty-one at the time, he had not had time to boast how he always told the truth.

Now he was sat in a room, with a minor headache, which he self diagnosed as nothing more than a bump on the head.

He was lucky; some of the other men had needed shirts made into makeshift bandages for cuts and what not. They were all relatively fine though. Until she had come back, carrying a bloody figure.

He had waited until she left, smirking deeply, before he raced over, the others hot on his heals.

He pressed his hand over the kid's wrist, blood everywhere. He paused for a moment, begging for a tiny beat.

"He's just…god…he's gotta be the youngest, what twenty-four?" A guy, Tony, said. Most of the guys had been here years ago and where all ranging in ages from thirty up.

In fact, it had been a good shock for the oldest, at the age of forty-four to return here and find little Molly still at the age of twenty-one sitting before them before knocking them out and bringing them here.

Apparently it seemed this fellow had returned faster than the rest and paid for it.

Charles set the others to washing the blood off the chest and arms of the new comer with the little water that dripped from the tap in the back of the almost bare room.

He started to bouncing his hands over the kid's heart and slowly but surely a single beat came through alone, then another and another.

But he could see the blood staining the floor and knew, if a hospital didn't come soon or the kid didn't awaken…he could do nothing but watch and wait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The figure moved along the shadows, following the black car with precision, if the man found his brother she would be ended.

Her master would kill her. She needed to remove the opposition, and she knew the perfect way to do it.

If she couldn't stop him finding his brother, she'd take him to his brother, and they could die together.

She watched silently as the car rumbled to a stop and the man in question rested his head on the steering wheel, driving for hours and finding nothing had made him weary, inattentive.

She smiled, now was the time to strike.

------------- -------------------- -------------

Ok, sorry for the delay in updates, but if you like this can I recommend reading _My Fight Not Yours _by Deana-Samantha. It's me and my sis, except I wrote most of it. Sorry for the short chapter.

Ok, I wanna thank all the reviewers for their inspiring ramble of words, they are the reason you got this chapter today and not in a couple of weeks time.

**Please review! I'll update faster that way…thanks. Deana aka ShadowMayne**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok guys, I am sorry for the lack of updates, things have been really crazy around here, but lets not go there, for all our sakes. I would like to thank all my reviewers for the last chapter, and I apologise to those I haven't replied to.

So reviewers for last chapter:

**Xdaisy chainX**: Unique is an interesting word, I'm glad you like this.

**Darksideauthor: **Yeah. Lol, I had that problem for a bit. Sorry if this isn't soon enough, which we all know it's not.

**michelle Kelly: **Well, you should be proud, I got your review and thought 'I'm getting lazy, update soon Deana.' So, it's thanks to your review that I bothered to sit here and type this up tonight and not in a week. So thanks. Glad you like it and hope you like this new chapter.

**Chapter Six**

Sam pressed his forehead to the steering wheel, sighing deeply. He could not help but worry about Dean.

There had been blood on the floor where he saw the flames and he knew it was Dean's. That meant his brother was hurt, and he didn't like the thought.

Sam closed his eyes, trying to think of another place to look. He had scoured the neighbourhood, broken into twelve houses searched the woods and covered every inch of the grassland behind the pub.

He didn't want to accept that maybe Dean was gone, or maybe this was all some dream and when he woke up Dean would be above him, making some lame joke about being 'Sleeping Beauty.'

But even as he sat there he knew that was wishful thinking and there was no way he was dreaming.

He opened the door and stared out at the darkening sky. It was time to get some sleep.

He locked the Impala, walking slowly towards the motel entrance.

His tired eyes didn't see the shadow moving behind him, didn't hear the gentle breath of a stranger until her arms wrapped around his throat and he came crashing to the ground.

The last thing he remembered was the motel vanishing to be replaced by a scene of twelve men staring at him and his brother, lying bleeding on the floor at his feet.

He felt the hands squeeze tighter and his vision failed, with a last fleeting breath he called for the one person he always called for.

"Dean…" Then his body hit the ground.

He never felt his head hit the ground, never saw Dean's eyelids flicker.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dean heard a voice calling to him.

A panicked voice that needed his help.

Sammy's voice.

He had never let Sam down before, and he never planned to. He followed the murmuring voices and as he did he began to regret it.

He left numbness and was thrown fully into pain, pain in his stomach, his temples and his wrists, pain from lying to long on the hard concrete. His let his eyes flicker, not planning on letting Sam get hurt.

But it hurt so much. He opened his eyes just in time to see Sam hit the ground and several men turn to him, eyeing him with sympathy and concern.

"Sammy?" He whispered, ignoring an elderly man was apparently trying to get him to talk.

Nothing mattered but Sam's lifeless body lying on the floor, chest barely rising at all. He stared at Sam as though his eyes could somehow make his little brother wake up.

But Sam didn't wake, and Dean didn't stop staring.

-----------------------------------------

SORRY for the lack of updates, this story may be on hold for a bit, but hopefully your reviews will make me write some more!

KEEP SMILIN' :) Deana.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, ok sorry for the lack of updates. Teachers are dictating lunatics and I have a debate tomorrow night. So please don't expect an update before at least two days.

Ok thanks once again to my reviewers! Hope you like this chapter.

**Alec-Max494: **I'm sorry I took so long updating. Hope you still enjoy it. Thanks for your review, it means lots! Keep Smiling :)

**Michelle Kelly: **Unfortunately, the school year here isn't near the end, we are at Semester One. I am sorry if this wasn't fast enough. Thankyou so much for your reviews, they mean lots. It's a deal! (Here's my end of the bargain) Keep Smilin' ;)

**Chapter Seven**

Dean sat there, watching Sam. His arms hurt, his chest hurt, his legs hurt, even his head.

Everything hurt. He couldn't help but rip his eyes away from Sammy for a moment just to see how bad his wounds were.

There was a large gash on his side, a few cuts on his arms, his right leg was bruised and his head had a shallow slash running from the top of his right eye to the bottom of his ear, blood smeared on his cheek.

A sudden movement caught his eye and he turned to see twelve men staring back at him. His eyes widened and he moved protectively towards Sam's body.

"Hey, you're ok." One of the eldest said as though he were talking to a child.

Dean glared at him before turned to Sam and feeling to a pulse. He sighed relieved as he felt the gentle throb beneath his fingers.

"Sammy?" he whispered. "Come on college boy, time to wake up."

Sam moved slightly, his chest no longer heaving for breath. "Awwww….Dean?"

Dean grinned as Sam's eyes fluttered open and fixed on his. "You ok little brother?"

Sam nodded, sitting up. "Remind me never to travel with spirits…ever again." He muttered as he surveyed the other men and then stared at Dean, suddenly realising his wounds.

"Dean!" He almost shouted. "Are you ok? Oh my gosh, what happened?"

Dean smiled, wiping some blood away from his eyes. "I met up with one of my old hook-ups. She accused me of lying then kicked my butt…can you believe it Sammy? Side-lined by a kid…"

He pouted slightly, his green eyes staring at the other men in the room. "I'm Dean." He announced to the staring eyes. He jerked his head to Sam. "My brother Sam."

They murmured their names but Dean took no notice.

"So, why are you guys here?" He asked casually, as though this were nothing more than a bar.

"Molly, we figured out, we all went out with her when we were twenty-one and we all lied to her about something. Then when we came back she kidnapped us and brought us here." One of them said, he looked terrified.

"I'll never lie again…" One of the men said, looking far off.

Dean looked outraged. "You mean you guys lied? I didn't! This is unfair…I told the truth!"

Sam snorted behind him.

"No really Sam…" he turned around, eyes begging for Sam's belief. "I told her we hunt ghosts."

Sam frowned. "So you didn't lie?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Were you drunk at the time?"

"No!"

"So you told some random that you hunt ghosts?"

"YES SAM, I DID!"

Sam sniggered. "If you're sure…I guess she thought you lied. Why am I here? I never met the girl!"

"You got in the way." Said a voice from behind them. They spun around to find a young girl looking at the intently.

"I chose to rid the world of evil when I died. I chose to destroy liars and those who got in the way. My master wants thirteen bodies tonight. I will deliver…in exchange for power." Her eyes scanned the room and locked onto someone.

"You first." She whispered. "Say good-bye to your brother sweetie."

--------------------- -----------------------

Well here's another chapter for you.

Please review! It means a lot and helps me write more. Hope you still like it. Keep Smilin' :) Deana.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, good news, my team andI won the debate, we are so happy; it means we have a chance at the finals! YAY!

I am in such a good mood I thought you deserve this chapter. Ok, so reviewers for the last chapter:

**DancinThroughLife: **I say smile because I think it is good advice, how I expect you to smile when I'm about to kill off a character? Well I can't honestly tell you. I have always been a little strange…Thanks so much for your review! It means a lot.

**talon81**Thanks for your review, glad you're enjoying this. Hope this is soon enough.

**Chapter Eight**

"You first," She whispered. "Say good-bye to your brother sweetie."

Dean tensed, moving protectively in front of Sam.

The girl smiled, her childish features radiating innocence, like she was playing nothing more that a game.

She moved forwards, her hand stretched out to Dean, even as Sam's hands seized his brother's uninjured arm and pulled it closer to him.

"NO!" Charles Anderson divorced at thirty-six, childless and currently preparing for a lonely retirement jumped in front of Dean.

Acting the shield. "I've lived my life, take me instead." He whispered.

He was ready to die, it hurt him to see how close the brother's were, and it reminded him of how he had fallen out with his brother, of what he had lost.

He didn't want either brother to feel the pain of loosing family. His life was lived.

He stood bravely between the spirit and her prey. She smiled. "I knew you'd do that." She whispered.

"You did?" He asked, as though he were a naïve teenager once more.

"You promised your ex-wife to never let someone younger than you die if you could stop it, right before she gave you the divorce papers."

Charles nodded, he had known what she was doing, but he still swore, and he intended to stay honourable forever.

Dean stared at the man who stood defiantly in front of him. Guilt and awe welling up inside him.

"You don't have to take my place man…" he started, but the spirit only smirked.

"He's been here longer than you, and he talks too much." She grabbed the man's hand. "I'll kill him first."

Then she was gone, prisoner and all.

Dean relaxed once he felt the temperature rise again, leaning into Sam for support.

There was silence for a moment, everyone processing what had just happened. Then they started to shift, moving into a tighter group subconsciously.

Then the screams started, quiet at first, then louder, louder, louder.

But the revolting thing was, no matter how loud the pain filled scream was, the laughter was louder…

"Why would someone take my place?" Dean muttered. "That son of bitch is going to get smoked when I get out of here."

"I don't think anyone's going to get out…" A man behind them said, his stubbly face twitching slightly when the last scream echoed through the building.

"The police might hear…" Another said thoughtfully, as though he didn't believe himself either.

And so they sat in silence, waiting to die one by one.

Molly came for them. Sometimes they fought her; sometimes she silenced them before they left the room.

Either way, no one made it out alive...and it didn't look the last three men would have any more luck.

Dean, Sam and a man called Tony sat in silence after she took the last one.

"What did you lie about?" Sam asked suddenly.

Tony looked up in surprise to see Sam watching him with curious eyes, and Dean leaning on the wall, eyes half-shut, as though he was trying to lull the spirit into a false sense of security, before whammo!

Tony sighed. "I told her I thought she was pretty." He smirked, trying to lighten the mood. Dean snorted, a grin spreading over his face, Sam smiled, but the expression didn't reach his eyes.

"She'll be back soon you know." Sam whispered, scanning the room for a way out, as though one might have magically appeared during the 15 seconds he wasn't looking for a way out.

But most ghost hide-outs don't provide fire escape plans on their walls, and this was no exception.

Movement outside the door startled them from the awkward and tense silence they sat in. A flickering shadow.

Then slowly something began to trickle under the door, red and shiny…

And a lot of it.

----------------- ----------------------

There you go guys!

Not a bad cliff-hanger…I tried to make this chapter longer.

Please review…I don't know where to take this now so I might not update for a while, while I write the last few chapters and figure out the ending. That way I can update faster too.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are my inspiration because my muse needs a holiday…

Keep Smilin' ;) ShadowMayne.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok guys, I haven't actually written the next few chapters, but I have decided on an ending. Aren't you proud of me? –Long pause-

I didn't think so. Oh well, here it is. Thanks for your patience and support.

And thanks to my reviewers:

**TangledPencils: **Oh yes they are. That's what I was thinking…but I have just thought of something better to do…don't worry, you will understand what she is soon…Thanks for your review!

**Valtira:** Thanks for the review and I am pleased you like it. Hope this is soon enough!

**JRAismine: **I am sorry if this wasn't soon enough. Thanks for your review!

**Chapter Nine**

Molly had been born to a wealthy family. A strict family. Her parents taught her never to lie.

It was a harsh punishment to her should she betray the one rule of the household. Never lie.

She used to fear her father, now he feared her. Or rather…he did, right until the minute she slit his throat and left him to choke on his blood.

Just as he ought to choke on his lies.

She hadn't meant to do it. She became angry when he came home, lying about the day. Saying he wasn't sleeping with Cassandra from down the way. She just picked up her knife, as if she were going to cut the roast dinner and waved her arm to him, she heard him scream.

Heard him splutter, heard the blood gurgle in his throat.

She watched the life fade from his eyes and she loved it. She loved it more than she could say.

That was when He had come to her. A demon from Hell. There was a hell, it amazed Molly.

It took away the pain of seeing her mothers scream when she came home to find her daughter laughing at the cold body of her beloved.

It made it ok when she turned on her mother. Turned on her for saying that she didn't care that her beloved had cheated her.

It made her an impassive killer.

He gave her eternal youth in exchange for thirteen bodies each month. He gave her the power to destroy liars.

She waited in the bar; she met people she learnt from them. She waited for them to lie. Then she killed them.

She tried. Most managed to skip town before she had decided if they were liars or not. But when they came back…they got what they deserved.

She smiled as she watched the blood trickle under the door. She could hear the outcries of horror and grief from the last three as she drained the blood from her victim.

As she readied him for her master.

OoOoOoOoO

"She said she only kills liars right?" Tony said half heartedly as he watched the blood of what may be a friend wash under the door.

"Yeah…" Sam replied, wondering what he was thinking.

Dean's eyes snapped open, a weak grin on his face. "I see what you mean…" he whispered.

Tony smiled nodding.

"She's coming back." Said the still confused Sam.

---------------- ---------------

Does that explain everything about Molly? Please feel free to ask questions about her so I can get all I need explained done soon. I don't think there will be too much more of this story to go.

Please review! It means a lot to me.

Keep Smilin' :) Deana.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, we're getting towards the end here. Thanks for reading and I ask you continue to review! Sorry if this isn't soon enough for you.

**TangledPencils: **I assure you you've picked up on the tiny clue I left. And the 'clue' was vague. Your prediction is close, very very very close. Thanks for your review!

**warrior****of the shadow: **I hope this helps clear things up. Thanks for your review!

**Chapter Ten**

Dean leant on Sam subconsciously as they sat against the wall. His vision went blurry occasionally.

Sam didn't say anything about Dean's injuries knowing that the second he did his brother would deny all wounds and stop leaning on him, which it was clear he needed to do.

Tony sat on Dean's other side, silently watching as the river of blood came closer and closer.

"She's coming." He whispered, and, as if summoned by his words, Molly graced the room with her presence.

Her pale fingers dripped blood, a dark smirk lit up her young face. "Miss me?" She asked, cocking her head to the side in that way only a two year old can do.

Dean snorted, "Haven't spoken to you in about ten minutes," he shot back, still leaning on Sam. "It was such a nice ten minutes, why'd you spoil it?"

"Because I have liars to kill." She replied.

"You only kill liars?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I only hurt liars and their families."

Dean smirked, a look of triumph appearing on his face. "Then you better kill yourself."

Molly stopped her gradual walk towards them and stared at him. "What?"

"You hurt me, yes?" Dean asked, indicating to the blood on his arm, trickling from a tiny little nick in his skin. Barely stinging little cut taken over the gaping holes.

Molly nodded.

"So you hurt someone who wasn't a liar?" He asked.

"But you lied to me!"

Dean shook his head. "I said I hunt the supernatural. I do."

Molly stared at him. "I lied?"

"You said you only hurt liars…honey, that's a lie."

Molly's eyes grew wide; she looked at the knife in her hand. "Liars must die." She whispered mimicking the words father used to say. The one rule in her house: Do NOT lie.

That's why she did this, why she accepted the offer to have eternal youth in order to kill liars. In order to remove them.

She turned her teary eyes to Sam, then to Dean, then to Tony. They stared back.

She shook her head, as though in denial. "I'm sorry." She whispered, a lone tear travelling down her face. "What have I done?"

She bit her lip, fingering her knife. Her end.

Then she stabbed herself through the stomach, and as she fell she whispered it again, looking for forgiveness before the end. "I'm so sorry."

Then she hit the ground, splashing into the blood of those who died before her. She gasped, then her dying breath carried words on sorrowful wings. "I never meant for this."

Blood poured from her body, mixing with that around her. So much blood spilt.

Too many wasted lives.

------------- ------------

TBC...

Ok, if there is anything you're still confused about you need to tell me exactly what it is, ask a question so I can explain everything you don't get before the end of the story, which is approaching. Thanks for your help!

REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

I cannot thank you enough for all the support you have given me. If you knew how happy these made me you'd think I was hysterical all the time.

THANKYOU!

**Chapter Eleven**

Molly fell to the floor almost gracefully, her blood still mixing into that of her victims.

Tony smirked as the girl's fallen hand before it was swallowed by the everlasting eternity.

"Is it over?" He asked, Sam nodded, having seen such a thing happen to often. What concerned him now was that Dean had so far made no move to blast his way out, as he usually would.

Sam gently pulled his brother to his feet as Tony kicked the door out; it had suddenly lost all the reinforcement it once had.

Apparently eternal youth was not the only gift Molly was granted by whatever evil son of a bitch that had led her to this path.

"Fuck!" Tony's voice startled them as they set eyes on the mutilated remains of a friend.

Sam wanted to gag; the man had probably bled out, a painful death. A lonely death, a death that may have meant nothing. Dean's weight shifted from Sam as he swore gently, shuffling over to the body.

"There's nothing we can do." Sam whispered, hating the helplessness.

"Call the cops." Tony said. Dean nodded in agreement apparently unwilling to leave the bodies of men who had died in a place that could, at any moment have been his.

OoOoOoOoOoO

They threw open the doors and sunlight spilled through the dusty air. Sam watched as Dean went ahead of them, eager to be free.

"I think," Tony muttered to Sam. "We should call an ambulance too." He motioned to Dean, who was swaying a few feet away, the numerous wounds he had pouring blood to the ground.

Sam nodded as Tony pulled out a mobile.

"Why didn't you call for help?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Went psycho, they line was all fuzzy and stuff, kept hearing her voice, over and over again, 'Liars die', kinda freaky." He said. "Watch your brother."

"Thanks."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dean could hear them, somewhere behind him.

Voices, barely making it to his ears, not forming words at all. The world was tipping casually from one side to the other, back and forth.

Then he felt it, his eyes rolling back into his head, body falling limp against strong arms. Even though the world went black, oddly enough sound come back to him.

Sirens squealing in the distance, a gentle voice talking to him.

"It's ok Dean, just hang on, they're almost here."

Then that too became a dream.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sam held Dean until they took him, then he answered the police's questions. He could tell the truth this time.

It really was Molly, and he could let them wonder as to how she was so young.

He hitched a ride to the hospital, and he sat there now, Dean's unconscious hand in his. Finally, they were together and finally everything felt ok.

Dean was going to be fine; Sam was going to make sure he was more careful next time he chose a hunt.

For once life was good.

A girl committed suicide, ten men died, the Impala was still sitting abandoned, Dean was unconscious in a hospital, and they still hadn't found their dad.

But they were alive.

And today, that was enough.

THE END

---------- ------------

Hope you guys liked it. That's all there is. Thanks for all your support and I ask you that you review one last time.

Until next time, (unless you're craving more of my work in which case proceed to _With My Fists_).

Keep Smilin' ;) ShadowMayne.


End file.
